Recently, as the environment-friendly and renewable energy technology is in the spotlight, the developments of solar light panel associated technology are widely carried out, in which the solar module panels are installed on the roof of building and the eco-friendly energy is produced from the solar module panel.
The dry construction method in which the prefabricated wall panel and roof panel are attached on the structural frame has advantages in that its' construction period is shorter than that of the wet construction method and the process of the dry construction is generally simpler and easier than the process of the wet construction, and if the shape or structure of the roof panel are properly changed, it can be engaged with the solar module panel.
But, according to the conventional dry construction method in which the solar panels are attached on the roof panels, the joint or abutment between the roof panel is made only by the engagement of the roof panels, so the structural strength of the joint between roof panels is weak, and if the edge of the roof panel is deformed, the engagement structure of the joint of the roof panels may be broken up.
And, as the position of the fasteners to secure the solar module panel on the roof panel is fixedly determined on the roof panel, the position of the solar panels could not be easily changed, and the installing of the conventional fasteners requires complicated and hard working.
Korean patent laid-open No. 2000-0025876 discloses the attaching structure to secure to solar panel frame on the roof of building, in which the solar panel frame includes a solar panel, a pair of supports bearing both end of the solar panel and extending downwards, a first bracket attached on the lower end of one support, a second bracket attached on the upper end of the other support. Plural bases to secure the frame have the bolt extending upward and are arranged with the interval corresponding to the interval of the support. The first and the second brackets are fastened by bolt and nut on one pair of adjacent bases and the frame is secured on the base, and the second bracket is clamped to the upper side of the bolt on which the first bracket of the other frame is clamped. Accordingly, if the nuts clamped on the first and second brackets of the frame to be repaired and the second bracket of the adjacent frame are released, only the solar panel frame can be removed, so repairing and reassembling works of the solar panel frame is very easy.
Korean patent No. 0957530 discloses a clamp for solar module panel, in which the profile enclosing the solar module panel could be easily fixed on the roof of building, and the weight of the profiles is widely distributed along the roof.